<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vergil×Nero/Romper&amp;Renacer by CanCheng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732804">Vergil×Nero/Romper&amp;Renacer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanCheng/pseuds/CanCheng'>CanCheng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Ratings: G</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanCheng/pseuds/CanCheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>VN已交往前提，非常没良心的破梗，有不重要的原创路人出场，轻微g向，含有血腥/断肢/不可名状描写/rough sex，如果感到不适请迅速退出</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vergil×Nero/Romper&amp;Renacer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>VN已交往前提，非常没良心的破梗，有不重要的原创路人出场，轻微g向，含有血腥/断肢/不可名状描写/rough sex，如果感到不适请迅速退出</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>-</p><p>-Father, Could I be forgiven?</p><p>-Yes.</p><p>-Can I be redeemed？</p><p>-Sure.</p><p> </p><p>-Then what about punishment?</p><p> </p><p>-If I do something wrong, will there be someone come to punish me?</p><p> </p><p>男人朝他们跑过来的时候尼禄正在用画着小鸭子和草莓的创可贴把小女孩无名指上的破口裹住。年轻的恶魔猎人先闻到了一股顺风刮来的酸臭味，才循着味道捕捉到了啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声。来人一头淡金长发乱乱蓬蓬堪比鸟窝，身上的牛仔蓝衬衫沾满尘土，几乎看不出本来的颜色；长裤裤脚破破烂烂，一只帆布鞋的鞋头开裂露出了脚趾。这显然是一个邋遢的流浪汉，好听点的说法叫拾荒者。尼禄紧盯着踉踉跄跄跑过来的男人，下意识地把小女孩儿往身后拉了拉。他刚刚在红墓市北边的这片野生梧桐林中找到这个孩子，给发了几千张寻人启事的中年夫妇通过了电话告诉他们女儿平安。小朋友足够幸运，没遇见郊狼、坏人、还有偷偷越界的恶魔，她的父母还在坐卧难安地等着他带回走失的女儿。这可以是个完美收官的活计，他可不想在委托最后出什么岔子。<br/>看上去他似乎不间断地跑了很远的距离。流浪汉上气不接下气地停在他们面前三米处，喘得像只老旧的风箱。“你……呼，你是恶魔猎人尼咳咳……尼禄，对吗？”<br/>年轻人挑起单边眉毛，不经通告的出名往往意味着枪管将要指向出头鸟的头颅，“我是，”他把偷偷拔出来的湛蓝玫瑰别回后腰，心想幸亏他不是冲着小女孩儿来的，不然这个倒霉蛋将有幸成为第一个尝到来自鬼手的推拿按摩的人类，“有什么事吗？”<br/>“老天保佑！我刚才在梧桐林西边，打算和丹尼一起穿过树林到安置点去，”流浪汉语无伦次地描述方才的经历，在空中比划的双手无法控制地颤抖着。尼禄仔细观察着这名瘦弱的男子。也许目的可以掩饰和隐藏，但他眼睛里的惊恐不是装出来的，“但是没走多远我们就走散了。可我喊他的名字，毫无回应！上帝啊，我之前一向是不相信有恶魔这种东西的。我怕极了，慌不择路地跑，血的味道……是恶魔！一定是恶魔！求求你快去看看吧！”<br/>尼禄皱起眉来。从这个人语序混乱的描述中不难听出他和同伴遭遇了恶魔，并且被袭击了。最近一个月红墓市内又有新的都市传说开始在大街小巷不胫而走：一只由梧桐树化身的恶魔会吞掉路过的一切活物。仿佛为了坐实这种说法似的，Decvil May Cry事务所隔三差五就能接到搜寻失踪人口或调查疑似有恶魔出没的地点的委托。而星罗棋布的委托地点，他仔细在脑中勾勒了一下范围，竟然是以这片梧桐林为中心呈散射状分布的。已有的线索都指向这里，但他身处险地中心却完全没有感知到任何异常的魔力波动。难道这里真的蛰伏着一只如此厉害的恶魔？<br/>也许出门去做灭魔委托的但丁和维吉尔会有突破性的线索。但是眼下他显然不能等到半魔兄弟俩回来再动身。最保险的办法是先把小女孩儿送回去，再折返回来查看情况。但他不像父亲能靠阎魔刀来去自如，他只能用双腿跑着，顶多加上他们的坦克房车。从这里到红墓市中心开车需要二十分钟，等他赶回现场，估计那个丹尼连骨头渣子都被吃干净了。<br/>“帮帮他吧，哥哥，”正当他脑中天人交战的时候年轻人感到自己右手的无名指被拉了拉。他低下头，身边的小女孩正用闪亮的一双大眼睛注视着他，“莉莉丝和你一起去。”<br/>“呼，莉莉丝是吧，”他用手掌包裹住那只柔嫩的小手，姬莉叶收养的那群孩子经常蹬鼻子上脸地往他身上蹭，对付人类幼崽的基本功还是有的，“你不害怕吗？这片树林里有大灰狼哦，我可不放心带着你这么小的孩子。”<br/>小朋友眨巴眨巴眼睛，没有丝毫犹豫：“莉莉丝不怕。莉莉丝最喜欢探险了。”她拍了拍自己沾了不少泥土的小裙子，甚至比刚才更雀跃。<br/>这下可没辙了。年轻的恶魔猎人叹了口气，摘下devil breaker单手把小女孩抱了起来，那双小手乖巧地搂住了他的脖子。“富有冒险精神是好事。走吧，希望不是什么大麻烦。”</p><p>“这就是你把错误擅自归咎于自己的理由？”维吉尔皱着眉头咧了咧嘴。<br/>尼禄捂着脸没有说话。即使全身魔力已经被催动起来修复伤口，他的双手和小臂依然非常可怖——左手无名指齐根断掉，还露出一截骨茬，直到手肘处都几乎没有完好的皮肉，似乎曾被千百只饿狼不管不顾地撕扯、又细细啃噬过，有些伤口甚至深可见骨。本该亲密的父子之间横陈着一段难以割裂的沉默。在第三只飞鸟被维吉尔身边的低气压惊走时青年终于将双手张开一点。那双碧蓝的眼睛透过手指的缝隙战战兢兢地转向维吉尔身侧，徒留一滩污渍的草地上。年轻人闷闷的声音带着哭腔，“那我能怪谁？我应该怪谁？我是唯一一个有能力救下他们的人，可我没能做到。”</p><p>——三人深入到林中朝西进发大概十分钟，流浪汉就停住了脚步。“我就是从这里开始跑的……”他手足无措地环视周围千篇一面的梧桐树，见尼禄的注意力根本没在这边，而是被头顶飞起的灰喜鹊吸引过去，便重又开始呼喊同伴的名字。毕竟他们这样的人付不起高昂的猎魔报仇，能把大佛请来就已经千恩万谢了，“丹尼！你还在吗丹尼！”<br/>“待会儿再叙旧吧，”年轻人的目光锁定在前方不远处一簇灌木丛中，右手迅速地把莉莉丝塞给那个流浪汉，后撤一步将两人护在身后。左手扶在了绯红女皇的剑柄上，油门的轰鸣声震飞飘落的枯叶，“看好她。”<br/>“哥哥好帅！”背后的莉莉丝也不顾自己精致的小裙子是否被染上了垃圾味，在流浪汉怀里兴奋地手舞足蹈大声叫道。年轻人连忙比了个手势示意他们别出声。嘈杂的声响和新鲜的气味可能会引来新的捕食者。尽管这只恶魔掩饰的很好，但他还是捕捉到了，一丝非常微弱的魔力波动。<br/>——曾经拳打传奇猎魔人脚踢新任魔王的年轻人从未如此后悔过自己的轻举妄动。<br/>就在他动身扑向那簇灌木丛的那一刻，微弱的魔力波动骤然溃散，他背后的汗毛一瞬间全部竖起，似乎有某种东西炸开时发出了沉默的轰然巨响。尼禄扑了个空，身体歪倒在带刺的灌木中回头看去。浑浊的液体从满地落叶间如海啸般倾巢而出，扭曲凝结颜色浑浊的黏腻肢体将一大一小两个普通人团团裹住，试图囫囵吞下。他不知道到底该怎么形容那团东西。它与恶魔猎人见过的所有丑陋的恶魔都不甚相同，比那些下等的杂碎更加面目可憎。它的肢体——该不该把那些蠕动着的大块胶状物称为肢体都可以写一篇两万字论文——是深而浑浊的灰褐色，比尤里森背后的触手更加柔软，绳子似的蜿蜒开来，那些肢体所到之处的落叶迅速地干枯成灰，接着被黏糊糊的胶体吞吃包裹住。从触手的最上端膨大出一个亮晶晶的鼓泡，像是肿胀的巨大眼球；在那鼓泡下浮现出密密麻麻的许多灰白的圆盘，章鱼的触手一样裹紧腹中的猎物。莉莉丝高分贝的尖利喊声和流浪汉撕心裂肺的呼救证实了那些圆盘是这个恶魔的嘴，会刮舔人的血肉，留下可怖的伤口空洞。<br/>在大脑反应过来之前，年轻人的身体已经开始了行动。背后瞬间亮起的两只鬼手飞向恶魔中心，将主人的身体一并带了过来。在尼禄愤怒的吼声中油门拉满的大剑狠狠斩在恶魔的肢体上。令人头皮发麻的一幕出现了：那团胶体仅仅是抖了一下，就像泥牛入海，绯红女皇喷出的火舌便被吞吃殆尽，对它没有造成一点伤害。从剑刃下涌起的胶体朝主动投怀送抱的猎魔人涌来，波浪不已的另一半则更加丝丝入扣地侵入流浪汉和小女孩中间，显然是要将他们两个分开拆吃入腹。<br/>没有时间犹豫，尼禄立刻丢掉大剑，用两双手臂分别拉住莉莉丝和流浪汉，但是他完全低估了这只恶魔的力量。往常情况下轻而易举就能像拎小鸡仔一样把riot拎起来的鬼爪就像抓在两堵墙上，他双臂上的肌肉几乎为爆发出的怪力所拉伤也没能将两人从腐臭难闻的泥沼中拉出分毫。仅仅是保持他们的身体不再被吞没就已经花费掉了他所有的力气。<br/>那恶魔狡猾至此，自然不会放过美味的斯巴达血脉。僵持中有很多黏腻的肢体爬上了尼禄的手臂。年轻人立刻感受到一阵钻心的疼痛，仿佛被片生着倒刺的舌页舔舐，剥开皮肉直奔骨髓。被开了天窗的动脉本该激射出大扇鲜血，却没有一滴落在这团令人作呕的肉块之外，他的血液原地叛离了主人一般咕咚咕咚地离去。恶魔猎人头皮发麻：这团粘液竟然会吸收他的魔力，并以此为养分生出更多的触手。</p><p>“这不是你的错，”见尼禄浑身上下都散发着被压垮的颓然气息，维吉尔耐着性子走过来拍了拍大小伙子的肩膀。新任魔王从一地鸡毛的人类记忆里挑拣出算得上宽慰的说辞，他头一次正确地做了父亲该做的事，“他们会原谅你的。”<br/>可是年轻人根本没心情为他重归人类社会的又一重大进步喝彩。“他们会原谅我。他们为什么会原谅我？他们不该憎恨我、诅咒我吗？”尼禄仰头望向被梧桐枝叶割得支离破碎的灰色天幕，失焦的眼中滚落出大颗泪水。过于稚嫩的血肉触碰到空气中的灰尘，使得坚强的恶魔猎人浑身抖如筛糠，“我的无能造成了这一切。我没能拉住他们。我已经给莉莉丝的父母打完电话告诉他们女儿平安了。现在你让我怎么面对他们？这对夫妇、还有周围的人们会怎么看我？一个贪生怕死的冒牌恶魔猎人？”<br/>“当我做错事的时候，会有人来惩罚我吗？”</p><p>就在那些灰褐色的胶体即将触碰到年轻人的喉咙时，尼禄后颈一凉，熟悉的魔力波动撕开空间，而后一股可以媲美开天辟地的冲击力将他掀飞了出去。年轻人在空中翻滚了不知几圈才重重摔倒在灌木丛里。等他头重脚轻地爬起来、哆嗦着嘴唇朝空地中看去，梧桐林中重归平静，仿佛这片阴云之下从未有过任何风吹鸟掠。地上哪里还有恶魔半分踪影？只剩了一滩恶臭熏天的水渍昭示着他所见一切不是噩梦、他身上的伤口皆为真实。他的父亲单膝跪在那上面，将爱刀四平八稳地缓缓入鞘，脚边躺着一根小小的、肉乎乎的手指，指肚上裹着画了小鸭子和草莓的创可贴。<br/>“这只恶魔成长的很快，我们找到的痕迹是三天前留下的，那时它的魔力波动还不像现在这样能留下持久的痕迹，”维吉尔伸手沾了一些地上的粘液碾了碾，随后指尖窜出两点幽蓝的魔力火焰将浊物烧掉，“其实凭你的力气，完全可以把其中一个人拽出来，只要暂时放掉一边。他没有你想象的那么强大。”<br/>“我能放手哪边？！”出乎他意料的是尼禄近乎歇斯底里地冲他嘶吼。一种陌生的咯噔声在魔剑士心底响起。他见过这样的眼神：在他从悬崖边向后一步、朝着无底的迷雾纵身跃下那一瞬，他在但丁的双眼里也见到了同样的颜色。大男孩儿双目通红，通透的眸子像孕育风暴的海面一样氲满水汽，两行清晰的泪痕挂在脸颊上，“那个流浪汉一直死死抓着我的手，惊恐地狂喊救救我，莉莉丝——”说到这年轻人哽咽了一下，抬起血肉模糊的手背擦掉重又滚出来的眼泪，擦得自己满头满脸都是血痕，“她怎么可以那么懂事？她竟然对我说‘快去救叔叔吧，莉莉丝不痛的’——她才十一岁，你让我怎么放手？”<br/>“就算放了，救下其中一个，我也会后悔一辈子的。”身周的树影在曲张的液体表面摇晃旋转成一团，化成灰浊的触手缠住了年轻人类善良的心。他轻声悉数一个又一个从自己的生命中消逝的过客，“我没能保护克雷多，在Qliphoth里我也没能保护V，现在是莉莉丝，还有这个不知姓名的流浪汉。”<br/>听到半身的名字维吉尔不禁拧起眉毛。尼禄摇摇晃晃地走到父亲身边，弯腰捡起那根小小的手指，对着自己左手无名指位置的空缺愣了一会儿，似乎打算将那根手指接在血肉模糊的砧木上。维吉尔屏息凝神等待着儿子接下来的动作。最后他眨了眨眼，让续满眼眶的泪水顺着脸颊滚落下来，而后把那根可爱的小手指放进了腰包里。做完了这些事，尼禄仿佛被人抽掉了骨头一样颓然地靠在一棵粗壮的梧桐树上，他的嗓子因为高度紧张和过度发力已经哑了，“我什么都保护不了。”<br/>“但丁去追踪那个恶魔了，”维吉尔脑海中储备的社交知识不够应付一再发酵的这种场面了。他打算学习一下他巧舌如簧的弟弟的惯用技巧：转移年轻猎魔人的注意力，“既然吞食了你的魔力，想必它已经做好了化成飞灰的准备。”<br/>尼禄似乎根本没听见父亲说了什么，即便那是男人水下冰山般鲜少表露的关切和承认，他的脑海此刻被盘旋的逝去填满了，嘈杂如黑云压城，“都是我的错。我是罪人，”犹如海燕撞进了绵长的渔网，他仍然在模糊不清、语无伦次地念着忏悔词，念到最后只剩呢喃，夹杂着有气无力的抽泣：“为什么被吃掉的不是我？……我愿意受肉体上的痛苦，我是四分之一的恶魔，就算被吃掉也可以再生。如果我没有答应那个人的请求，他们就不会遭遇不幸。我是一切罪恶的源头，我愿意接受惩罚……”</p><p>一声脆响惊走了树梢上停着的最后一只灰喜鹊。<br/>尼禄目光呆滞地看着他的父亲。和被恶魔啃食手臂、被魔人的翅膀掀翻在地不同，左侧脸颊上是火辣辣的痛，灼烧感开始一阵一阵地自真皮层向神经中枢传达。男人甚是优雅地甩了甩右手，几滴血珠溅落在他们脚下的长草上。<br/>“维吉尔？”他说话的时候感到嘴里在冒泡。有什么腥甜的液体顺着嘴角流淌过下颌。脑中的风暴摄走年轻猎魔人的心和灵魂，让他的感官变得麻木，他没能理解他的父亲刚才做了什么。<br/>啪的一声，魔剑士反手又是一记耳光抽在年轻人右脸上。尼禄被这下抽的一个趔趄。他咳嗽两下，把口中和黏稠唾液混在一起的血吐出去。现在他两边脸颊都红得几欲滴血。也许要不了多久就会有两个巴掌形的肿起贴在那里。<br/>“清醒了吗？”现在他看清了。他的父亲收起了昙花一现的共情，神态冷漠一如眼前站着不值得他拔刀出鞘的渣滓，“站直。”<br/>尼禄眯着眼睛依言做了。而后他把眼珠快要瞪出来，身体像要崩断似的向前弓起。维吉尔毫无预兆地用阎魔刀连鞘抽在他柔软的腹部。横向的，一条几乎要把他隔成两半的疼痛使年轻人顾不得平衡，双膝重重跪在湿漉漉的草叶上。<br/>“你想得到惩罚，很好，事实上我有理由惩罚你。”他只来得及用右手捂住腹部来缓解生涩的疼痛。魔剑士牵住了他的左手，让年轻人的手掌落在他的掌心中，小心翼翼地绕开绽着嫩肉的伤口，只捉住完好无伤的地方。那双颜色浅到几乎消失的眼睛细细检查过每一道血痕下的皮肉，最后落在无名指处的空缺席位上。如果换个优雅的晚会场景，这个姿势的下一步该是礼貌的吻手礼，接着共舞一曲的邀约，“我给你的戒指该戴在哪？”<br/>尼禄很慢很慢地抬起头，他不敢直视父亲的眼睛，“左手……无名指。”事实上他害怕那个小东西在战斗中丢掉导致新任魔王大发雷霆，而一直将戒指戴在脖颈上，塞在两层衬衣里面紧贴着心脏。<br/>“现在呢？”维吉尔将年轻人的手掌向后凹，使他自己看到小指和中指中间空荡荡的一块，“因为一时大发的善心把自己弄成这样？你这么不知道珍惜自己？”<br/>尼禄不说话了。大男孩儿跪在父亲身前，犬齿扣住下唇，右手无意识地捏住一块泥泞的衣角轻轻摩挲这，好不容易止住眼泪的清澈双眼又要拧出水来。<br/>两人对视了一会儿，维吉尔放下儿子的手，阎魔的刀鞘又一次抽在年轻人饱满的身体上。尼禄下意识地想要躬身保护受伤的地方，父亲带着一丝野蛮的粗粝的优雅声音在脑后响起：“跪直。”<br/>尼禄将爬到舌根的呻吟咽回去跪直了身体，让受力的地方变成两个膝盖。他低下头把两手自然地背过去，完好的右手握住左手腕。他说不出来为什么此刻他对维吉尔如此言听计从。也许是因为他混乱一片的脑子里父亲的声音是唯一的清明。维吉尔的命令听上去竟然如此可靠，乖乖照做会使他紧皱成一团的心脏产生稍微舒展开一叶的错觉。<br/>“如果我以父亲的身份惩罚你，你心里会轻松一些吗？”<br/>大男孩儿沉默许久，最后微乎其微地点了点头。他知道他的父亲看得见。他确信他的父亲触摸得到。<br/>他听到维吉尔的吸气声在远离他，空气中的魔力躁动起来，男人的声音在其中是一股在下坠的寒流，“跪好，感受，然后计数。”</p><p>就在他直起脊背的下一秒，右侧斜方肌如同蒸发了一般。林间的凉风安抚都被放大为沉重的碾压。他张大了嘴发出嘶哑的喉音来缓解烈鞭状的疼痛，执行命令的证明被排挤在最后，“……一。”<br/>又是一道同样的形状在背后灼烧起来，这次换成了左侧斜方肌。尼禄眼前是杂乱的草丛，细长草叶的轮廓摇晃起来。他的父亲是在他背后降下了落雷吗？<br/>“二。”<br/>“三。”<br/>“四。”<br/>接连四下，每下的力度都比之前更甚。年轻人被打的视野发白，双耳耳鸣不断，本就乱糟糟融成一潭的脑中彻底统一成了平坦一片的空白。然而就在这能使普通人晕死过去的痛楚中，落在背上的东西却渐渐清晰。质感接近于金属，生着线条分明的棱和刺，末梢是尖长的锥形，隔着三层衣服都能感觉到那锋利寒冷可以媲美寒冬的魔力波动。<br/>那是真魔人的骨质长尾。<br/>鞭笞仍在继续。尼禄听着在耳边回荡的破空呼啸声，当机的大脑终于反应过来他计数的嗓音是如此清晰且坚定，每一丝气息喷薄都带出愉悦。他仰起头，在如此暴力、冰冷的虐待下他竟然笑出来了。好像有某种障壁被打破了一道口子，他无暇去肖想，只觉得好像有很多如丝如缕的东西从自己的身体里飞散出去。那能被定义成放松吧？他不知道。胸腔内部在发热，那不带温度的长尾似乎趁机将一道道岩浆注进了他的身体里，他全部的神经细胞都贡献给了背后的肌肤，拼命释放弱电流试图将这种感觉永远镌刻下来。<br/>数到第七下后维吉尔停下了。尼禄没有回头。没有父亲的命令他不敢回头。但他能感到年长者的目光比之前更加沉重，一寸寸抚过他的身体，所过之处都要摩擦出火星来。年轻人吞咽下口中积蓄的唾液。喉结滚动，那处皮肤开始升温发烫。他愕然发现自己竟然在期待。还不够。他心底的回声在呼唤。他在期待疼痛继续。<br/>他听到长草被马靴压倒在地，窸窸窣窣地颂唱臣服。维吉尔靠近了他。尼禄忍不住晃了晃肩膀。未知会带来恐惧，会使肾上激素分泌。梧桐林中静的出奇，两人都能听到年下者的呼吸痕迹越发清晰。<br/>那条长尾突然从背后穿过年轻人张开的腿间，一反常态地向上一钩。<br/>大男孩儿愣愣地看着他优雅的父亲转到自己身前。维吉尔微不可闻地弯了眼睛，一声哼笑在胸腔里滚过：“这就是你想要的？”<br/>长尾并未被收回，而是更紧地卡紧年轻人两腿之间。真魔人的骨尾末端具有触觉，年轻人两腿之间的部分已经洇湿了一片。<br/>尼禄呼吸的节奏更加错乱，胸膛剧烈地起伏。他声音嘶哑，拼着剩余的力气跪直身子，像一只准备受训的军犬，蓝色眼睛深处藏匿的光能将头顶厚重的灰云穿透，“Yes...please go on, punish me...father.”</p><p>-I've been here the whole time singing you a song<br/>-I will carry you, I will carry you<br/>-I know you can't remember how to shine<br/>-Your heart's a bird without the wings to fly</p><p>维吉尔垂眸凝视年轻猎魔人的脸。阴茎勃起中枢多位于大脑的边缘系统，恐惧能刺激位于其中的杏仁核，扣带回、海马回和下丘脑中可以记录到痛敏细胞，但眼前这个小伙子的勃起显然不光是受到了生理因素的刺激。确切来说他的身体和眼神都坦诚布公：渴望疼痛、渴望更多的惩罚、渴望‘父亲’的重量压垮他。魔王屈尊降贵地弯下腰用两指抬起年轻人的下巴，让浅浅水潭里无处可藏的那点情绪全都见了光。尼禄不会对他说谎。他很满意。<br/>“想要的话，自己来拿。”<br/>他已经将救生绳抛入水中，能否抓住机会把自己拉上来全看年轻人的表现。尼禄闻言用膝盖向前挪蹭到维吉尔身前，低下头将整张脸都埋进男人两腿之间，父亲的气味隔着皮裤丝丝渗透进鼻中，胜过绯红女皇的油门轰鸣，胜过机械手就位时的清脆顿响，这是他最喜欢的味道。他深深地吸气，像一只贪婪的鬣狗一样不远千里追逐那些为之搭建起新突触的分子，直到肺要爆炸才恋恋不舍地将空气呼出去，而后重复这个动作。他情不自禁地用鼻尖隔着皮裤摩挲，伸出舌尖将皮革上的硝烟味尽数吃下。感受到皮革下渐渐有东西支棱起来，将皮裤顶出许多起伏和褶皱，尼禄心里浮现出一丝小小的得意。妮蔻不止一次吐槽维吉尔身周半米的空气冷得如同冰柜，而他总能让父亲的阴茎为他硬热得像烙铁。<br/>头顶的呼吸声开始有了明显的轮廓。尼禄欠起身子用牙齿叼住皮裤的边缘向下拉，维吉尔完全勃起的阴茎便跳弹出来打在他的脸颊上。年轻人面上带着近乎痴迷的神色，一寸一寸地将阳具吞进口中。疼痛已然消弭，喧嚣都已远去。他的造物主会惩罚他、而后宽恕他的罪，五月雨会敲开他身上所有不完美的罅隙，洗净灵魂上粘稠的污浊。</p><p>-I am not afraid anymore<br/>-I want what you got in store<br/>-I'm ready to feed now, get in your seat now</p><p>真魔人的长尾还在有一下没一下地抽打年轻人的背，不断提醒虔诚的信徒这是造物主的惩罚，别只记得满足自己的欲望。尼禄跪在鞭下不敢放松，舌尖抵住马眼，唇瓣环住阴茎，收紧口腔肌肉吮吸，鼻尖都埋进银灰色的耻毛中。他要拼上毕生所学取悦父亲，这个掌握他的一切心思的男人；维吉尔一手拢在儿子脑后，用力将年轻人的头颅按向小腹。他要在这具白皙的肉体上拓满自己的痕迹，尽管尼禄已经从内到外都被驯化成了维吉尔专属的器具。<br/>斯巴达血脉赋予人类的部分超乎常理的存在。维吉尔的性器尺寸骇人，年轻人张得两腮酸痛也只吞进去三分之二。圆润的龟头一直顶着喉头，纵使青年再熟能生巧也还是难以抵抗生理本能，喉咙深处发出噗嗤噗嗤的干呕声。魔界之王似乎也不想委屈地发泄在嘴里，弯起骨尾卷住尼禄的胸口把他拉起来。被坚硬冰冷的骨质压在胸口，大小伙子窘迫地轻轻嘶了一声。尼禄柔软粉嫩的乳尖是维吉尔最喜欢的玩具，自然免不了被打上记号的命运。他大发慈悲地没有给乳头上加坠装饰、也没有用纤细的金属针穿透几乎透明的组织，只是一遍遍用唇齿亲自噬咬，将本就分布满末梢神经的立锥之地捉弄得更加敏感，稍微一碰就会引起青年浑身一阵颤抖。维吉尔理所当然地掀起两层衬衣，手掌抓握在年轻人白皙饱满的乳肉。尼禄的两手已经受了伤，今天这两团东西就要取而代之承受戒尺的抽打。<br/>年轻的恶魔猎人并不知道父亲作何打算，探头哆嗦着嘴唇想讨得一个亲吻，两扇长且弯的睫毛抖得像被雨水打湿双翼的蝶。希冀中的回应只在唇瓣上停留了短短一瞬，他就被按在了两人身后一颗高大梧桐树的粗糙树干上。尼禄连忙手忙脚乱地把裤子扯下来。刚把裤子褪到腿根，还挂着唾液的性器就顶在了未经扩张的紧窄穴口。维吉尔向来是不屑于为伴侣宽衣解带的，用魔力火焰烧掉要省事不少。为维吉尔置下一间单人公寓后他就没什么钱买新衣服了。尽管他老爹可以把通道出口直接开在卧室里，尼禄可不想光着屁股穿过传送门。<br/>魔界之王很不满他的孩子竟然在做爱过程中开小差。男人坚实的胸膛压上来，紧紧贴着满是鞭痕的背，把尼禄整个人牢牢压在树干上无处可逃。年轻的半魔痛得大口吸气，在神经风暴的眼壁中、在呻吟的间隙喊着身后男人的名字。可惜维吉尔压根没打算留给他适应的时间，灵活的长尾卷住年轻人的膝弯向外拉，粗暴地直接挺腰进入。<br/>维吉尔的性器长度和直径都超过常人，那点试图成为润滑的唾液无济于事。撕裂和胀痛填满了尼禄意识里还残留着光的每一处缝隙。年轻人的视野里断断续续地飘过很多像芦苇一样的白絮。双臂血肉重生的麻痒、背后被鞭笞过的灼烧、后穴被碾压和贯通的痛苦，每一个动作都在提醒他：这正是他最期待的惩罚，为此他需要敞开身心，好好地让父亲为他洗礼。他大口吸气想要把模糊了认知的碎片赶出去，体内楔着的阳具退出去，又骤然插如最深处，撞得他五脏六腑都融成一团。维吉尔摆动腰肢时如此不管不顾，活像台打桩机，贪婪地将年轻人肺里的每一丝甜美空气都挤压出来。无处可逃、不留空隙，这样狠厉的进攻让年轻人几近窒息。尼禄闭起来的眼前除了黑暗还浮现出密密麻麻的光点，双耳笼罩在肉体拍击的响声中，他看不见自己的呼救和祷告落在了哪里。他被如同巨石的负罪感压垮了。他喘不过气。他无力自己将身上的重物推开。<br/>感官与空气胶着中，一只戴着半指手套的手慢慢攀上尼禄的小臂，生着细茧的指尖探进深红的伤口流泻出魔力。尼禄痛得发抖，却连挣扎的空间都没有，只能对着加速愈合到没有留下一点伤疤的皮肤行注目礼。在激烈的颠簸中，那只手如履平地把年轻人的小臂恢复如初，宛如抹去玻璃上的水汽。骨节分明的修长手指扣进尼禄的指缝，指腹上的茧紧紧贴在年轻人掌心。<br/>这个动作给尼禄接近沉到水底的意识注入了一束温热。被绵长的蛛网压到麻木的感官蠕动起来。大男孩儿侧过头来，垂着眉毛同他的父亲讨一个亲吻，一个确认，像一只刚断奶的小狗昂着头找他的妈妈。那双蓝眼睛此刻被头顶的梧桐揉进了绿色，其中的水汽却不减反增。即使被这样粗暴地蹂躏，尼禄的后穴还是汁水满溢，嘴唇相接的那一刻他捕捉到身后的男人一声低沉的笑，“Good boy.”<br/>他做了正确的事。他的父亲很高兴。维吉尔只有在做到尽兴的时候才会叫他good boy，让他声音嘶哑地喊daddy或papa，然后射在他水做的身体里。尼禄迫不及待地半转过身，用空着一根手指的左手去捞父亲的脖颈。惩罚迎来了结束，之前所受的一切痛楚都原地蒸发了。他将自己的舌页递入父亲口中，大颗的泪珠从眼眶中逃逸，坠进两人脚下的草叶间。那一刻心上好像长出了翅膀，飞离躯体，剥开灰云，在世界之上、天空之下蓬勃有力地宣告脱离了枷锁，重获自由。</p><p>当一个人陷入那种情绪和逻辑上的闭环的时候，他是什么也听不进去的。最好的情况莫过于当事人自己能从这种怪圈里跳出来。如果能，那他将会像啄破壳出生的雏鸟般重获新生。如果自己跳不出来，就只能通过外界的强硬力量来打破，然后让圈里的人看到一地残骸、这才能把他拉出来。没有人比维吉尔更能明白这种感受。过去的几十年间他都深陷追逐力量的泥沼里无法自拔，从而在错误的方向上夺路狂奔。幸运的是他的家人、他的骨血愿意拥抱他脆弱的碎片，直到他重获新生的那天。世界上最弥足珍贵的两个字不过是担心。那么他也应该足够有耐心，愿意一片片拾起七零八落的年轻人放进自己的魔力熔炉中，把他重新铸造成崭新的一个尼禄。<br/>与他曾面对的谜题相比，尼禄的情况要简单的多：年轻人希望得到痛苦（肉体上的）来释放心里的负罪感。而逻辑正常的一般人，比如但丁，蕾蒂，翠西，包括妮可都会先根据事实劝他：你没有罪，你不需要怪自己，你已经可以感到自豪了。这是被得出最多的答案，但并不是最优解。这等于将烫手的山芋丢回给了提问者，让他们心房中咆哮的洪峰无处泄流，最后的结果要么是问题的主人费力地将情绪消化，要么是大坝被冲垮。只有维吉尔。只有维吉尔会不问事实，痛快地给予尼禄他想要的。魔剑士的解决手段和他的攻击一样简单直接到粗暴：他将巨石击碎成一地土屑，把压在尼禄身上的换成自己的身体，让受困其中的年轻人像带鱼一样从深海中慢慢浮上来，逐渐适应卸去一身压力的过程。之后他的大男孩儿将不再被压力所困扰，所需要的只是好好洗去身上的泥土而已。<br/>如果无法排解，那么用一点言语上的催化剂，将负罪感转化为‘赎罪’时的满足感，不失为最好的方法。<br/>我们无论怎么折腾也还是活在三维空间里的虫子，无力向过去跳跃挽救将要堕成死局的棋盘。相比让犯下的罪过消失，认错赎罪要容易得多。</p><p>-May all beings everywhere plagued<br/>-With suffering of body and mind<br/>-Quickly be freed from their illness<br/>-May those frightened cease to be afraid<br/>-And may those bound be free<br/>-May the powerless find power<br/>-And may people think of each other.</p><p>“不要做多余的事。”惩罚到此为止，操干还在继续。维吉尔在尼禄的求饶声中把他翻过来，将年轻人的两条腿抬起来放在自己腰间。这个角度他可以轻而易举地顶到尼禄的前列腺。最要命的地方被连续不断地碾压，大男孩儿交织在父亲颈后的双手胡乱抓挠，把料子上好的丝绸外套抓出许多沟壑，“只管你自己。明白了吗，孩子？”<br/>“我……”尼禄被顶得一句话里有一半都是喘息和呻吟，他快高潮了，“我只是……唔！……”<br/>“只是什么？”维吉尔浅蓝色的眼睛望进来，仿佛要把他的灵魂连同梧桐树粗壮的树干一起望穿，“你这么不知道珍惜自己，别人又怎么会珍惜你？”<br/>尼禄不说话了。他说不出话。年轻人浑身痉挛着，性器前端一股一股地吐出白色的液体。他被他的父亲操射了。<br/>“我不许你做出任何会伤到你自己的事，”他突然松手让青年依靠重力滑向自己，吓得尼禄收缩肌肉夹紧了体内的性器，两条长腿也盘紧了父亲的腰。这一下夹得维吉尔停顿了一瞬，也正因如此刻意放低的嗓音才无比清晰地落进尼禄耳中。<br/>“你是我的，全部都是。”</p><p>射精的时候尼禄眼前晃过一片片白色的光幕，仿佛回到了小时候在佛杜那的教堂，他被人按进狭小的忏悔室里，在斯巴达的神像面前跪下来忏悔。戴着高帽的神父神色庄严坐在焊着铁栅栏的小窗后，故作玄虚地压低嗓音，“孩子，你可曾犯下罪过吗？”<br/>年轻的男孩儿嘴上碎碎念叨自己骂了哪个骑士团的袍泽，杀恶魔时让那些渣滓的血溅了满地，心里搁着一阵阵令人浑身发毛的冷笑。他听教皇老头布道听得耳朵起茧，假大空的话能留给人的除了莫名其妙就是滑稽可笑。这些套着白袍的神棍嘴上说着主会宽恕你，拿些废纸来美其名曰“赎罪劵”就可以将手伸进贫苦人民的钱包。难道主是通过别人的嘴来宽恕罪过的？退一万步说，他们怎么不自己先就正大光明地抢劫一事忏悔个三天三夜？总是叫别人心怀负罪感，他们自己心里又装了什么？这些说不清道不明的肮脏心思该怎样排解？<br/>在他最无望的时候，进入他、解救他的是他的父亲，他的爱人、他的肋骨、他的主、他的魔王、他的至亲的血亲。他已面对过最可怕的敌人，不会有什么更糟的事情发生了。出于绝对的信任，恐惧和痛苦被杏仁核重定向为性快感。所谓的地狱不过是大脑在社会框架下产出的幻觉。在未出生时，痛与痒与性快感就混为一谭。人类就是这么可笑的生物，所有的弯弯绕绕都在原始的生理反应面前不攻自破。压在身上的沉重崩塌了，尼禄哆嗦着上下牙床咬破了维吉尔的嘴唇，很快他上下两张嘴中都有液体流了进来。头顶的树枝上响起了雏鸟的叫声。很微弱，但蓬勃有力。<br/>神父（Father）不能拯救他，只有他的父亲（Father）可以。</p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p>*文中歌词来自Carry You-Ruelle / Fleurie和Father-Tooji</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>